Don't Touch
by muppetmadness
Summary: Marie is in fourth year at Hogwarts and she knows nothing of the school, the ways or the students. What she does know is to never touch Harry Potter's skin.
1. Remember what Mother says

Dumbledore fiddled with his quill calmly, though in his head alarm bells were ringing. The time had come for 'that girl' to transfer to Hogwarts. Beauxbaton had failed to mention the girl's secret, but he already knew. He had been there after all, in the same room, never suspecting anything. Now she was coming and would undoubtedly meet Harry. Then…then it would begin.

'Take care won't you?' a tall, skinny woman asked her daughter, tears rolling down her smiling cheeks. 'I packed sandwiches if you get hungry and you can send me a message with Henri as soon as you get there! Then you can send messages to all your friends at home and then…'

'Mum I'll be fine! Honestly, it's not like I've never been to school before!' the girl, who had straight brown hair and large grey eyes, gasped in mock exasperation.

'But it's so far away from home! And with your…you know…no one knows about it so don't give yourself away.'

'Mum,' hissed the girl, 'Shut up or you'll be the one giving things away.'

The whistle pierced through the noisy platform as the remaining students forced their way through the crowd and onto the Hogwarts Express. Marie pulled her trunk as quickly as she could to a doorway and heaved it onto the train. Her mother ran along side the moving vehicle waving at Marie until the platform ended and the train had rolled out of sight.

Marie slid open a compartment door. 'Excuse me is this…'

'Full,' apologised a girl with curly blonde hair, 'Sorry, try the one next door.'

Marie heaved her trunk back out again and bumped straight into a boy with untidy black hair and piercing green eyes.

'Sorry,' he muttered looking sullen. A girl with red hair beside him looked at Marie and rolled her eyes. A boy small, chubby boy with a round face and rosy cheeks turned around and panted, 'Hi Harry, Hi Ginny…..and umm, sorry, what's your name?'

'Marie, I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons, fourth year.'

'O wow!' squealed Ginny, 'I'm fourth year too! Come and find a compartment with me and Harry.'

Neville looked hurt. Ginny sighed, 'Yes, and you too Neville!'

Together they hauled their trunks towards the last compartment, which was empty except for a girl with dirty blonde hair.

'Can we sit here Luna?' asked Ginny politely.

The girl nodded and they sat down.

'So what is Beauxbatons like, I mean the way the girls were going on about it last year you'd have thought no one who ever want to transfer!'

'Well, I'd have preferred to stay there but my foster dad, he's a muggle, got a job in London and it's easier that way.' admitted Marie truthfully.

'Did you know London is being stalked by a plague of zombies?'

Everyone turned to face Luna, who had spoken for the first time.

'No, can't say I did.' replied Marie shortly.

Neville sniggered and Ginny looked at him sharply, but the boy called Harry just looked ahead, like everything but the tiny piece of wall he was looking at was the most depressing thing in the world. As Marie reached out to tap Harry on the arm she remembered what her mother had told her.

Don't touch Harry Potter's skin.


	2. Petal

_Flashback_

'_James, where are we going?' Lily giggled as her husband lead her, blindfolded, down the road. The tall black-haired man chuckled and whispered in her ear._

'_You'll see soon, Petal.' The night was just as he had planned, there was no wind to whip around Lily's bare shoulders and all the arrangements had been made._

'_We can't be gone long you know. Harry is only one and I don't feel right about your mum babysitting all the time.' Lily reminded James regretfully. James sighed, 'I know, but can't you just enjoy it while it lasts?'_

'_Enjoy what?' Lily laughed._

'_This.' replied James simply and whipped off hr blindfold. In front of them was a building covered in glowing lights and pumpkins a-glow with fairies. In between the mass of ivy climbing gracefully across the building was a sign. _

'_Petal's'_

'_O James,' murmured Lily softly, 'It's where we went on our first date, just like back then.'_

'_Come on Mrs Potter, before it gets too late your husband would like a dance.'_

_End Flash back_

Marie woke up drenched in sweat, Potter…the couple were _his _parents.

'Are you OK?' Ginny asked softly from the bed next to her.

'Fine,' Marie whispered back but she was lying. If she could get this much from just touching one of Harry's school books that Ginny had borrowed, seeing what they saw, knowing what they were thinking, their hopes and fears, what would happen if she touched Harry himself?


	3. Chatter

'_What about that new teacher, bloody boring that's what.'_

'_Are you mad? Gryffindor's team are falling apart this year, Potter can play but without a keeper what use is he?'_

'_He totally has the hots for you Meenaz!'_

The constant chatter in Hogwarts was giving Marie a permanent head ache. Who cared about the latest Weird Sister's album? What did it matter which boy had the cutest smile? She had bigger things to worry about. The dream she had had a few night previously was boring into her skull, imprinting images of the couple laughing, walking smiling. Every time she closed her eyes, there they were, then slowly their faces changed, the skin agonisingly peeled away form their muscles, the flesh turned to dust and in a flash of green light the figures standing there were no longer Lily and James Potter but her own parents.

Her mother, brown hair clinging to her face with sweat, her bulging stomach just visible behind her father's turned back. He wore a hood and cloak and she could see his face. That was how it had always been. She could never see who he was.

Then they were gone and her whole body burned from the effort of trying to get just one look from her father, just one. Then maybe the mystery surrounding her birth might be solved. Maybe she could finally find out where the lightning shaped scar on her fore arm came from and why the boy she couldn't touch had one too.


	4. Author Note IMPORTANT!

A/N This story is sort of continuing but a major part of this story line is being incorporated into our new and better fic called "Dragons, Dilemmas and Despair". Because of this there is no point continuing this one as too much would be revealed. If anyone really wants me to continue I will but only for them because it gives away a lot about the other fic.

**REMEMBER**…The first person, other that sary-fairy (she is a mate) to post a review on "dragons, dilemmas and despair" gets to ask us **THREE QUESTIONS THAT WE HAVE TO ANSWER AND TRUTHFULLY!**

**Sorry for anyone wanting to read more, but DDD is much better**


End file.
